Secrets and Family
by From The Desk of Drama and Co
Summary: AU. Where Artemis and Roy are the children of Green Arrow and Canary. The Arrow family has secrets. Can the young justice team help them before things go too far or will their own secrets cause a rift among them? Rated for mentions of drug and alcohol abuse, physical abuse, self harm, sexual situations, eating disorder and language. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1: Appearances

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Appearances**

Artemis smiled up at the green archer beside her in the kitchen. "Hurry up old man." she said patting her bow against her leg.

Oliver laughed and took another sip from the mug of coffee in his hand. It was boys' night at the Queen household. Roy had invited Wally, Dick, Kaldur and Connor over for pizza, videogames and movies which meant that Artemis got to patrol Star City with Green Arrow.

To say the youngest archer was excited was putting it mildly. Since she had joined the team it had been a while since she had been able to patrol with her dad and she missed it. Going on missions was fun, but it wasn't the same as jumping from rooftop to rooftop and shooting arrows with her old man.

It was late when the two returned home. The boys were still up watching movies and eating popcorn. Artemis was exhausted and went to bed. Oliver decided to stay and watch the rest of the movie with the guys.

Dinah laughed at her husband the next morning as she gave him his coffee. "Late night?" she asked giving him a kiss.

Queen dragged a tired hand down his face. "Glad you find this funny."

Dinah smiled. "They're good kids Ollie. You didn't have to hover. Besides, I thought you liked Wally."

"Yeah, that was before he was dating my daughter." he mumbled into his coffee.

"Goodmorning boys," Dinah greeted the teens as they entered the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in a moment."

Artemis was already sitting at the table sipping on a glass of orange juice. "Mom made eggs, bacon and scrambled pancakes." she grinned at the guys as they took a seat.

"Yummy!" Wally said speeding to the seat beside Artemis eliciting a look and a groan from Oliver.

"Scrambled pancakes?" asked Connor when he saw Roy and Dick smiling too.

"I am confused as well." Kaldur spoke up. "I thought the expression was scrambled eggs."

Roy laughed. "It is, but mom can't flip the pancake to save her life so it comes out a golden scrambled cakey mess."

"Hey!" Dinah called out to the table playfully. "They're not that bad."

"Yeah they are mom." Artemis laughed.

"They are hun," Oliver agreed ducking his head as his wife swatted at him.

"But they are delicious and sweet and melt in your mouth." Wally chimed in. "It's warm, yummy, pancakey goodness once you, ya know, get past the fact that it's not shaped like a pancake."

Connor and Kaldur both still looked confused until Dinah put the plates in front of them. They both stared at the golden mound of mush on their plates for a moment, neither daring to try the weird looking concoction.

"Just try it." Dick urged elbowing Kaldur in the side. "Trust me, it tastes one thousand times better than it looks."

Kaldur looked over at Connor who had his fork up and poking at the golden mound of pancake before him and nodded once to himself before picking up his fork and taking a bite.

A smile formed on his lips as he began to chew the pancake and he reached for another bite surprised by how sweet and delicious the substance was. He now understood why no one had reached for the syrup in the middle of the table. It was not needed. He looked up at the others to notice them smiling at him and Connor, who was now devouring his scrambled breakfast cake.

"Good right?" Wally asked him shoveling more of the cakey goodness into his mouth.

"Yes, indeed." Kaldur nodded.

Dinah smiled and got up and cleared her plate from the table and handing Wally the second helping from the microwave. She loved her family. Too bad it wasn't always like this.

* * *

 **A/N:** _To Be Continued._


	2. Chapter 2: Roy Harper Queen

**Chapter 2: Roy Harper Queen**

Roy was pissed. Oliver had gone out as Green Arrow drunk, but what was worse, Red Arrow hadn't even noticed his father was completely wasted until halfway through their patrol when the elder archer had nearly shot an arrow at his son instead of the criminals they were chasing.

The duo had been out on patrol when they spotted Count Vertigo and a group of his men down at the pier stealing tech from a shipment that was supposed to be headed to S.T.A.R Labs.

The archers watched the exchange for a few minutes gathering as much intel as necessary before breaking up theft. When Red Arrow jumped down firing a flutter of arrows at the henchmen below, he took for granted that Green Arrow would be behind him backing him up.

That was not the case. Roy had taken down five of the henchmen when he noticed he was alone. Green Arrow was staggering, struggling to defend himself against only one of the goons. Roy frowned. That was never a good sign.

While he was looking at Green Arrow, the henchmen took advantage of his momentary pause and had grabbed him. Red Arrow kicked him in the back of the knee using the man's own weight against him. He flipped backwards and was successfully fighting off Vertigo's henchmen when the Count hit them with wave of vertigo from his eye.

Both he and Green Arrow struggled to grab a bow from their quivers and line up a decent shot at the man. Roy couldn't focus. He punched at the henchmen attempting to grab him and managed to toss the man at Vertigo breaking the Count's disorientation over them. Roy was fighting with two more of Vertigo's henchmen when one of Green Arrow's arrows winged him.

"Hey!" The teen shouted out at his father wincing from the pain.

"S-Sorry," Green Arrow slurred lining up his bow for another shot.

Roy shoved the side of his bow into the henchmen's throat knocking him down. "Don't bother, I got them. Where's Vertigo?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth did Vertigo appear on top of a shipment of crates and was looking directly at them causing another wave of nausea and disorientation to overcome them. The two vigilantes could barely stand let alone aim their arrows, but that wouldn't stop them from trying.

Unfortunately, neither archer was able to take a shot before Vertigo's men kicked them over the side of the pier, taking a few shots at them while they struggled to stay afloat in the water.

Red Arrow recovered first, grabbing Green Arrow and managing to shoot a net arrow at the edge of the dock nearly a mile away from the pier and drag them both to safety.

Roy frowned, exhausted as he hauled both himself and his father out of the water. He groaned collapsing along the end of the dock. His shoulder killed. The pain had begun to set in as his adrenaline was wearing off and the realization that his father had actually shot him was seeping in.

He looked at the emerald archer sprawled out on the dock beside him and let out an annoyed sigh. He could see the faint rise and fall of the man's chest and that was enough for him to confirm that the man was alive, but that did little to quell the rising anger in his own chest.

* * *

"Hey honey, you're home early." Dinah greeted when she saw her son. Her expression quickly changed to worry when she saw her husband draped haphazardly around her son's shoulders as he dragged the man through the house.

"Oh my God. What happened?" she asked running to his side trying to help.

Roy shooed his mother away and dropped Oliver on the couch. " 'Mm fine, Dinah. Red drowned us to save us." Oliver slurred out as a response. Roy rolled his eyes.

"What?" Dinah asked confused.

Roy looked at his father and sighed shaking his head. "He means I saved us from drowning. After he nearly got us killed."

Dinah frowned as she followed Roy into the kitchen. "Okay, what happened?"

Roy turned and looked at his mother. "He's drunk." the teen snapped. "He went out on patrol drunk and he shot me!"

Dinah took a step forward examining her son. Her eyes fell on his still bleeding shoulder. She grabbed a towel off the counter and applied pressure to the open wound. Roy held the dishtowel in place while his mother ran off to grab the first aid kit.

It looked worse than it actually was, Roy realized after a moment. But it still hurt like a mother. He took a seat at the kitchen table and let Dinah fuss over him.

"It's not as deep as I thought but he did manage to hit you right in between your shoulder and clavicle." Dinah said attempting to clean and stitch her son up.

"I can still shoot if that's what you're asking." Roy hissed before biting his lip from the pain as his mother stitched him up.

Dinah gave him a small smirk. "I believe you."

"He was drinking while we were out." Roy said looking up at her. "I don't know how I missed it. He reeks of booze right now. It didn't even occur to me and I saw him taking swigs from his water bottle and the thought never even crossed my mind to check it. Not even once. How could I have been so blind."

"You weren't blind." Dinah attempted to comfort her son. "It was something normal, something easily overlooked. You didn't think to check because you normally don't need to and you shouldn't have to."

Roy leaned back in his chair. She was right. He hadn't thought anything of at the time because it seemed so normal. They were sitting on a rooftop and GA had taken a sip from his water bottle. When Red Arrow patrolled with Artemis they would do stuff like that all the time. Eating or drinking something while on patrol was normal. Hell, he and Artemis would even stop by McDonald's sometimes and order breakfast or just grab a sweet tea. So yeah, Green Arrow taking a break and drinking from a water bottle would normally be no big deal, only it wasn't water that he was drinking.

Roy shook his head. "No. He could have gotten us killed tonight!"

Dinah sighed as she finished up and taped a bandage on her son's shoulder. "You know he's been under a lot of pressure with things at his company lately."

"So that gives him an excuse to be shit-faced during patrol?" Roy was still pissed, probably from nearly being killed because of his partner. They should have been able to take down Count Vertigo easily. And they would have, had his partner been sober enough to help. "He has a problem." The teen continued. "You know how he can be when he drinks."

Dinah glanced back toward the living room where her husband was no doubt passed out on the couch by now. She turned back to Roy. "Did he hurt you?"

"You mean aside from shooting me with an arrow? That wasn't enough?" Dinah shot her son a look and Roy sighed shaking his head. He wasn't going to let her defend him. Not this time. "No, mom I'm perfectly fine. Dad was the perfect role model tonight. Everything I want to grow up and be." He couldn't help the venom that seeped into his tone as he spoke.

"Roy..." Dinah started, but her son was shaking his head at her as he stood up. He wasn't hearing it.

"You know exactly how he gets. You have to talk to him." The teen demanded.

Dinah could see that this was a pointless argument. Roy was headstrong, just like his father. "Fine," she relented. "I will say something when I get back, but talking to him right now is useless."

Roy frowned as he watched his mother stand up and push in her chair, closing the first aide kit.

"You're leaving?" Roy asked surprised. He looked up at his mother and noticed for the first time that she was dressed in her costume.

Dinah nodded. "I just got the call before you came back home. Black Canary is needed at the Watchtower."

Roy nodded. "Is Artemis home?"

"No, she's on a mission with the team." She picked up Red Arrow's bow from the table and handed it to her son. "Why don't you change out of that uniform and I'll clean up your father before I go."

Roy shook his head and looked behind them towards the living room. "No, I got it. Go, I'll take care of dad, change and finish patrolling myself."

Dinah gave her son a grateful smile and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. She told him to be careful and that she would try to check-in in the morning.

Roy dragged a tired hand over his face and took out his cell phone to text his sister to spend the night at the cave before remembering that she had a habit of leaving her personal cell at home whenever she went on missions. He couldn't say that he blamed her. It actually made sense. He tried her comm and got static.

"Damnit." he swore. He checked the couch again. The old man was probably out cold. He quickly changed out of his uniform and into a dry one and popped two painkillers for his shoulder.

He dragged the old man from the couch and stripped him of his uniform and dropped him in the shower turning the water on him. He had done this enough times to know that if he left Ollie there the man would eventually get up and dress himself before dragging his own as to bed.

Roy checked his watch. It was late but he still had enough time to finish patrol. Maybe he would be able to catch up to Vertigo. He was itchin' for a rematch.

* * *

It was nearly three a.m. when Roy returned home. He had searched for Vertigo but turned up nothing. The truck with the tech for S.T.A.R. was empty and he'd found no new leads.

He had changed out of his costume down in the arrowcave before entering the house. It was late and he was exhausted. He needed and deserved some sleep.

He opened his room door and was about to collapse onto his bed and was in the middle of faceplanting when he saw a flash of blonde hair and realized Artemis was in his bed.

The fifteen year old was asleep, snoring softly and taking up half of the redheaded archer's queen sized bed. Roy was too tired to care. He shoved his sister over making room for himself and climbed into bed falling asleep almost instantly.

He hadn't been asleep an hour when a kick to the side of his leg and the sound of soft crying woke him up. He groaned rolling over and remembering the girl that was asleep in the bed beside him.

"Artemis?" Roy croaked out wincing as he sat up. The younger girl was still asleep, crying quietly as she fought off an attacker in her dream.

"Artemis, wake up." Roy tried calling out to the girl. Artemis continued tossing and turning in her sleep. He shifted in the bed so that he was directly beside her, shaking her gently as he pulled her into his arms, attempting to wake her up.

"Art, come on. You're okay." Roy soothed whispering to the girl as she came to. "I got you. It was just a dream. You're okay, I promise. You're fine. It was just a bad dream."

Artemis shifted in her big brother's arms, turning so that she could cling to him as she sobbed silently against his chest. Roy winced, cringing slightly when her head brushed against his bandaged shoulder, but he didn't move her. He just continued rubbing soothing circles in her back as she cried, allowing her to fall back asleep against him.

He leaned back in his bed getting comfortable as he continued to comfort his sister. With his free hand he pinched the bridge of his nose staring off at nothing in the darkness of the room and he closed his eyes. He was beginning to get a headache. He needed to sleep.

Artemis shifted against him and he knew that she was beginning to fall back asleep. The slight shudder of her shoulders had ceased as the sobbing stopped and her breathing had begun to even out. The nightmares were becoming progressively more frequent and more intense lately, especially when Ollie had been drinking he noted.

Roy yawned. He would have to talk with Artemis about that later. If she and the old man were fighting when he or Dinah weren't home to referee things could get bad. Oliver Queen had a bit of a temper when he drank.

Sure, Roy fought with his father all the time, but that was different. Roy was older, bigger, stronger than Artemis. He could handle their father's drunken abuse. He didn't want Artemis dealing with that. Most of the time Roy was home to intercept their father when the man had a few too many. He didn't mind bearing the brunt of the old man's verbal and physical abuse. He could take it. Artemis was different. Granted, she could put on a brave face and hold her own for the most part, no problem. But she was still his baby sister and he knew there were times when she was close to cracking. So no, he wouldn't allow her to deal with Oliver on her own. It was his job to protect her.

His arm tightened around her and she snuggled in closer. They were safe as long as they stuck together.

His alarm went off at 6:30 the next morning. He awoke in a panic and shooting up in his bed and gasping for breath. His heart was racing and beads of sweat decorated his forehead and chest. He reached out with a groan silencing, the alarm his hand springing back and grabbing his shoulder. Damn, he was in pain.

He looked down and saw Artemis in heap beside him still sleeping. He climbed out of bed and headed for his bathroom feeling like he was going to be sick. Great, he thought splashing cool water onto his face. It was going to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Artemis Lian Queen

**Chapter 3: Artemis Lian Queen**

Artemis woke the next morning to Roy yelling at her from his bathroom for her to get up and get ready for school. She didn't bother moving. She was tired and his bed was comfortable. It had been a late night and right now she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in his blankets and hide away from the world. Here, nothing could get to her. Here, she was safe.

Normally Roy would have cut her some slack and allowed her to sleep in a bit longer. After all she had gotten in late last night and he had gotten in after her so he could relate to the sleep deprivation she was feeling, but apparantly today he was in no mood because when she didn't budge, he emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers and a toothbrush hanging from his mouth and proceeded to throw a pillow at her.

"Get out," Roy garbled hitting her again with the pillow. "You're going to be late for school."

Artemis groaned and rolled out of the bed theatrically, her golden mane falling into her face. Roy rolled his eyes and tossed another pillow at her.

Returning to her room the teen was relieved to find her father gone and her bed empty. A cold shudder ran down her spine as she thought about the events of the previous night and she did her best to shake it off as she opened her closet and pulled out her uniform for school.

She climbed into the shower turning up the water as hot as it would go not caring that it burned her skin. She needed the pain. She deserved it. She reached for her soap and cloth scrubbing at her skin until it was raw.

It had been a mistake. A drunken mistake that her father had made several times before but still it shook her. She told herself that nothing had happened. That the old man was just confused. But that didn't help. None of it helped her feel better. None of it washed away the shame she felt everytime he came into her room.

She stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped her towel around herself. She had resigned long ago to never tell Roy. It was the one thing that she kept secret from him. He tried so hard to protect her, she didn't need him knowing about this. Not now, not when he was trying so hard to get better.

Things between Roy and Oliver weren't so great either as of late and she didn't want to add fuel to the fire by telling him what had been going on when it was something that she could handle. Especially something as nothing as this. Nothing had happened. She just had to keep telling herself that.

Artemis looked in the mirror. She had scrubbed her arms and legs to the point where they were starting to bruise a bit. She grabbed the cover up, she used to hide bruises from missions and got to work before quickly getting dressed.

Roy was already dressed and in the kitchen when she came downstairs fifteen minutes later. He was pouring himself a cup off coffee and grabbing two poptarts from the toaster and sticking them on a plate. "Made you breakfast." he said setting the plate down on the table.

Artemis smiled and thanked him. He offered her the pot of coffee as he took a seat.

"No thanks," she said grabbing the orange juice and pouring herself a glass. "You okay? What happened to your shoulder?"

Roy frowned as he replaced the pot back on the stand and unconsciously rubbed at his injured shoulder. "Hazards of going on patrol with a drunken Green Arrow." he told her. "Mom patched it up before she left last night. Left us a message saying she'll be back late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

Artemis nodded as she bit into her poptart. "League trouble?"

Roy shrugged wincing slightly. "More than likely, but she sounded like she had it under control. Dad didn't give you any trouble while I was out last night did he?"

Artemis made a face. "Why do you ask?"

Roy sipped his coffee. "Because you were asleep in my bed when I got in last night. Not much of a leap on the why."

Artemis didn't say anything for a minute, choosing instead to focus on her breakfast. "Can you give me a ride to school?" she asked after a minute.

Roy could tell the girl was hiding something, but a glance at his watch told him that they needed to get moving. It was a forty minute ride to her school in Gotham and Roy realized that Artemis had never actually answered his question. He decided to try a different approach once they were in the car and already on the road.

"Want to tell me about those nightmares you've been having?" Roy began. "I know something's going on Art." he leveled with her.

Artemis shrugged looking out the window. "We watched a scary move at the cave the other day. I guess it bothered me more than I thought."

Roy gave the girl a sideways glance before turning his attention back to the road. She was kidding right? She didn't actually expect him to buy that bull. "Seriously? That's the best you could come up with?" Roy asked after a minute.

He was looking dead ahead as he spoke. "Wow, that was awful. I hope you lie better than that when you're out on undercover ops with your team."

It took Artemis a moment, but the older girl realized that her brother was teasing her. She rolled eyes and playfully punched the older teen in the arm.

"You okay?" Artemis asked after a few minutes. Roy's fingers seemed to be shaking and he was tapping on the steering wheel as he drove, but there was no music playing on the radio. He was even doing that thing where he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head like he was having trouble focusing on what he was doing.

"Fine," the elder archer answered barely glancing at his sister.

"You're all jittery." Artemis noted with a frown.

Roy smirked. "Too much caffeine and not enough sleep. I'll be fine." he lied convincingly.

Artemis nodded and turned her attention back to the window as they neared her school. Gotham Academy High School wasn't too bad as far as private academy's went. Sure, there were a few stuck up rich snobs, but for the most part everyone was pretty cool.

She spotted a small group of her friends gathered in the quad not too far away and hesitated. She still wasn't feeling too well. In fact, she really didn't feel well. She started walking in the opposite direction towards the roundabout path that led to the back of the school, picking up her pace as she felt her heartbeat quicken. She was beginning to panick. She walked faster, keeping her head down and avoiding all eye contact with the the other students.

By the time she reached the hidden hideway behind the school, she was full on freaking out and she didn't know why. She set her bag down on the small bench and raised her hands above her head trying to calm herself down. She was hyperventilating. She felt like she was drowning and there just wasn't enough oxygen in the air to help her.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, remebering the breathing techniques that she had been taught. Within a minute she had calmed down enough to inhale slower than a few quick gasps of air. Within five minutes she had managed to relax enough so that her breathing was almost normal. Tears stung at her eyes, she was losing it.

She took a seat on the bench and grabbed her bag, pulling it closer to her as she rummaged inside. She found the small case she was looking for and her fingers trembled slightly as she opened it. Inside the case she had hidden a small razor behind some of her feminine products. It was the safest place she could think of. She knew no one would bother messing with it once they saw what was inside.

She sighed deeply and relaxed a bit as her fingers held the blade. Somehow, even just holding it managed to comfort her just a bit. But she knew the only way that she would truly feel better was for her to use it. She pulled up part of her skirt exposing her inner thigh and made three uniform lines in her skin.

"I was afraid, that's what you'd be doing when I found you."

Artemis jumped slightly, startled at the new voice behind her causing the blade to fall into her lap as she turned to see who was there.

Dick Grayson, of course. He was frowning slightly as he held out a tissue for her and she took it as he sat down beside her on the bench.

"You're going to be late for class boy wonder," Artemis muttered as she wiped at the cuts with the tissue.

Dick shrugged. "I had to check on a friend." He watched silently as Artemis removed a small packet of vaseline from her case and sealed the cuts stopping them from bleeding. She pulled her skirt back down and turned to look at him as she put her things away.

"I'm fine." She told him. "Better now."

Dick simply nodded, not saying anything. She hated when he got like that. A worried Dick Grayson at school, was completely different from the happy go-lucky Robin she was used to at the cave. She knew that he wasn't judging her. He wouldn't do that, after all he cut too.

She caught him in the act nearly six months ago, and they had talked then. She helped him clean himself up and explained that she understood and told him that she wouldn't say anything. He had found out exactly what she meant a few months later when he had spent the night at Roy's place while Bruce was out of town. He wasn't the only one who self harmed.

"Trouble in the kingdom?" he said with a smirk after a moment.

Artemis smiled at her friend. "Yeah, something like that."

Dick nodded and stood up. "Then I propose we take a mental health day. Clear our heads, make sure that we're actually feeling the aster before we delve into a full day of education and learning."

Artemis shook her head still smiling. "And what about school, mr. mental health? If our folks found out we ditched then I'm pretty sure, both of us will be grounded from missions and patrol until further notice."

Dick cocked that ever too familiar grin, the one that she and everyone on the team loved to see because it meant that the little bat had a scheme in the works. "I'll just hack into the school's mainframe and alter the attendance logs to say that we're present. I've done it tons of times."

Artemis gave him a look. "Oh, come on. You can't mean to tell me you've never wondered why the school cut us so much slack for missing classes when we were away on missions. They never knew we were actually gone because there's no record of us actually missing class."

Artemis shrugged. She had to admit that made sense and it was the perfect plan. Why not? She didn't really feel like going to school anyway.

Dick had suggested they see a movie. When they got to the theatre they couldn't decide on what to see, so they ended sitting through two of them. The first one was a chick flick that Artemis picked and that Dick had cried through along with her while watching. The second was an action comedy since Dick said he needed to see something upbeat after bawling his eyes out like a girl. Artemis had punched in the shoulder for that comment.

After the movie, they decided to grab lunch at one of the restaurants nearby, Artemis' treat since Dick had paid for their movie tickets and sprung for a large popcorn for the two of them too share.

It was a few minutes after one and they still had a couple of hours to hang before school let out at three so the duo decided to head to one of Roy's not so secret safe houses.

Well, it was still secret, Artemis concluded. To her parents and the rest of the League, but the entire team knew about the safehouse in Gotham. Plus it was the perfect spot for her and Dick to unwind before heading back to school since there was a zeta tube a few blocks away that would get them back to the academy before the last bell.

They were on the roof of the apartment building where the safehouse was located. On the far side there was a roost where an elderly woman was tending to a flock of pigeon. She had smiled and waved to them when she arrived carrying a paperbag few of birdseed for her friends. She didn't seem to mind the two young teenagers sitting on the edge of the building talking. It was one of the few things Artemis actually did like about attending Gotham Academy, the school uniform was disarming. People never felt threatened by two students in uniform. Had they been wearing regular street clothes people would have been yelling at them all day no matter how polite or charming they'd tried to be. Automatically assuming that they were up to no good.

It felt good good to just be out and relax for a bit and not think about anything too stressful for a while. She was enjoying that bliss when Dick spoke causing the feeling to crumble.

"Are you going to tell me what was bothering you?" he asked still looking out over the city. "That was our agreement right? One of us gets caught by the other, we have to spill why we decided it was a good idea to make the hurt stop that way."

Artemis sighed. Yeah, that was the agreement they had made. She had thought had forgetten seeing as how he hadn't mentioned it once since they started their mental health day. Yes, they had talked at the restaurant and on the walk to the safehouse, but that was about the movie or school or the team. He hadn't asked her why she had cut and she assumed, wrongfully, that he was just going to give her a pass. No such luck.

"Dad's drinking again." Was all she said for a moment. Dick was patient and waited for her to continue knowing that there was more to the explanation.

"He was there when I got home last night after our mission." she continued. "Roy was still out on patrol and I was tired so I wasn't paying attention and I didn't realize he was drunk so I didn't think to lock my door."

Dick nodded. She didn't need to say the rest. He knew. He was the only other person who knew. The only person she had confided in.

"Does Roy know?" Dick already knew the answer to the question but had asked in anyway. He always asked.

Artemis shook her head. "No, and he can't." her answer was the same as it always was. Dick sighed.

They had had this conversation before and it always turned out the same way. Artemis would try not to cry and remind Dick of his promise not to tell a soul. Dick would regret ever swearing to her that he would keep the secret.

"Nothing happened." Artemis reminded him.

Dick tried to control his anger, "Yeah, this time! What about the next time? Artemis he has a problem."

Dick didn't want to point out the obvious, that situations like this usually escalate, but it was what he was worried about. He wnated to help Artemis but at the same time he would feel awful betraying her trust.

"I know." Artemis said quietly. "I know."

"At least let me tell Bruce," Dick tried. "He can talk to Ollie. They're friends. He'll know what to do."

Artemis shook her head. "Mom doesn't want that and you know it." Dick looked defeated. "He's not always like that. Come on, you know how great he can be." Artemis defended.

Dick frowned. "I also know how bad he can get too, remember?"

Artemis looked down. She remembered. How could she forget. It was the first time that Dick had caught her cutting herself. Oliver had come home drunk after a bad meeting at the office. Roy had tried to protect them from it, but none of them had seen it coming.

Oliver had been so angry. He had been yelling and screaming at all of them. Dinah hadn't been home at the time so of course Roy felt the need to play peacemaker and try to calm his father down. It hadn't worked. By the end of the night, Oliver had cursed all of them and struck each of them at least once.

Roy had thrown a punch knocking his father out as the only way of subduing the older man. Both he and Artemis had apologized to the confused Dick Grayson who was seeing his "Uncle Ollie" in a moment of weakness and certainly not at the man's best.

Dick had agreed not to say anything to Bruce or Alfred about what had happened that weekend. They had even kept the incident from Dinah. Dick had grown quiet for a few weeks after that incident. Artemis had been M.I.A. from the cave too embarrassed to face her friend.

When they finally talked at school a few weeks and returned things back to normal, they had made a pact to always tell each other what was going on whenever they needed to harm or they caught each other in the act. Dick realized that Artemis needed an outlet and someone to confide in and she felt better knowing that she had a friend whp could shoulder the burden with her.

Dick's watched beeped twice telling them that they had half an hour to get back to school before the last bell rang. They were fifteen minutes away at most.

"Hey," Artemis called pulling on the sleeve of Dick's blazer as they walked. "Don't tell your dad, okay?"

Dick nodded. "Fine, but I think you should tell someone. Roy or Wally-"

"No!" Artemis put a hand on his chest halting him. "They can never know, alright? No one finds out."

Dick sighed and continued walking. Sure, Oliver hadn't done anything yet, but wasn't scaring her enough. They could see the school building and the two picked up their pace changing the subject to something lighter as they walked. Both of them just rambling on about classes, neither of them actually paying much attention to the conversation, just trying to appear casual.

They parted ways at the quad when the bell rang. Artemis waited for her ride and talked with her friends, catching up and getting the assignments, while Dick went back inside. He had a Mathlete training session today. It also allowed him the perfect excuse to be on his laptop and hack into the school's system and update their attendance.

Artemis donned a fake small waving to her friends as she got into the car and left to go home.

"Good day?" Roy asked as he drove. He looked better to her.

She smiled. "Yeah, nothing beats a day of higher learning." she quipped reaching for the radio.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4: Richard John Grayson-Wayne

_Happy New Year_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Richard John Grayson-Wayne**

It was almost seven o'clock at night when Dick Grayson zeta'd to the Batcave dressed as Robin, the boy wonder. He was exhausted. His mathlete meeting had ended around five and the young teen had successfully managed to hack into the school's system updating his and Artemis' attendance before heading to Mt. Justice for training with his team.

He had stuck around the mountain a little bit longer to get in an extra run on the treadmill after training. It was a school night and competition season for him. He knew that short of Joker, Penguin, Two Face, Freeze, or ScareCrow breaking out of Arkham or BlackGate and doing something outrageous, Batman would be patrolling without Robin tonight. Besides, he had plenty of work to do and he still needed to review his notes for the debate next week.

The cave was empty when he arrived and he quickly changed back into his civvies, picked up his shoulder bag and used the elevator to return upstairs to Wayne Manor by the side kitchen entrance. Alfred was the only one home when he walked past the living room.

"Ahh, master Richard. You have returned home." the butler greeted smiling as he arranged a small stack of Time Magazines on the coffee table. "Dinner will be ready shortly,"

Dick smiled at the elder man. "Is dad home yet?"

"I'm afraid master Bruce had a late meeting and won't be joining us tonight, sir." Alfred informed him.

Dick nodded. "It's cool Alfie. I'm not really hungry. I'm going to get a start on my homework. I'll be in my room."

Alfred nodded to his young charge. "I understand, master Richard."

Dick closed the door to his room and collapsed into the chair in front of his desk dropping his shoulder bag at his feet. He really was drained and his mind was still on the conversation he'd had with Artemis earlier that day.

He needed a distraction. Reaching into his bag he took out two of his books and attempted to get to work on his homework. It was nearly nine when he pulled himself away from his desk to shower and get ready for bed. Alfred had brought him up a plate not long after he'd started on his assignments, but he hadn't bothered touching the food. He didn't have much of an appetite.

Bruce Wayne returned home just before ten that night annoyed. Sometimes he hated the division heads at Wayne Industries. They could get into arguments with each other over anything. The meeting had lasted three hours longer than it was supposed to and Bruce still had a headache from all of their bickering over the new budget.

He had gone up to check on Dick but found the young teen already in bed, fast asleep with his history book open and his head in the book drooling on one of the pages where he had fallen asleep reading.

Bruce removed the book from under his son smiling at the sight. The boy did always study hard. He pulled up the blankets covering the teen. He was leaving the room when he noticed the untouched plate on the boy's desk next to a few cue cards that the teen had highlighted. Practice cards for his debate, Bruce guessed.

Alfred was in the kitchen preparing another plate when he returned back downstairs.

"I was preparing to bring you your dinner down in the BatCave, sir." the butler admonished taking the plate from the man. "I take it that master Richard wasn't in the mood to eat alone."

Bruce shrugged. "Is he ever?"

* * *

Dick awoke the next morning to his alarm blaring and his stomach growling apparently annoyed by his decision to not eat dinner last night. Dick ignored it and moved around his room to get ready for school. He quickly dressed and packed his bag before grabbing his cell phone and checking it for messages.

Three from Wally, one from Artemis, two from Barbara Gordon and one from Connor. He frowned. He had forgotten that his phone was on silent last night. That was why he hadn't heard it go off. He responded to the texts from his teammates and sent Babs a quick message saying that he would see her in first period.

He headed down the halls of the manor and and down the stairs to the kitchen surprised to see both Bruce and Alfred in the kitchen talking.

"Morning chum," Bruce greeted when he saw his son. "Sorry I missed you last night. My meeting ran long."

Dick shrugged and offered his guardian a small smile. "It's fine, dad. I was actually heading out to school early. I'm meeting up with some of the decathalon team."

Bruce nodded and stood up grabbing his coffee mug from Alfred. "I'll give you a ride. I was heading in to the office anyway."

Dick followed his father out to the garage and got into the passenger seat of the silver mercedeces benz. Bruce had a garage full of flashy cars, but he tended to keep it professional and semi-low key on days where he drove his son to school, which lately hadn't been very often.

Bruce studied the fourteen year old as he got into the car and frowned when he noticed the boy flipping through index cards and muttering to himself.

"Nervous?" Bruce asked.

Dick shook his head. "Hardly, I know both sides of the argument inside and out."

That earned a smile. "How was school?"

"Fine." Dick answered a little too quickly.

Bruce took his eyes off the road for a moment and raised an eyebrow at him. "Anything exciting happen?"

Dick tried to play it off with a shrug. "Not really. Just a regular day. But I did find out i got an A on my English paper."

That was true at least. He had seen the grade posted online when he went to change the attendance records.

"Good work." Bruce praised. "How was practice?"

Dick shifted the cards. "Tedious. Bobby and Sarah still need to pick up their speed when multiplying differentials but other than that coach thinks we'll bring home another win this year."

Bruce nodded. "That's what I like to hear. I already scheduled the day off for both the Mathlete competition and the Academic Decathalon so Alfred and I will be there rooting for you from the front row. And Clark called me yesterday to tell me that he and Lois will be coming down next week to see your championship debate. I saw your cards last night. I agree, that you are ready, but that's not me telling you to slack off. Your team was amazing last Friday, but a lot of that was due to you being 100% prepared so keep at it. "

Dick forced a smile. Great, no pressure.

Bruce dropped Dick off at the front of the school with a quick wave and told him to have a good day. His stomach growled and he remembered that he didn't eat breakfast. He ignored it. There was no time. He headed straight for the library to meet up with his team. They had a lot of work to do.

* * *

Five o'clock. School was over and his phone was lighting up. Text from Wally. They had a mission. His stomach hissed at him and he mentally face-palmed. He had worked through lunch, spending the time doing homework because he was planning on meeting up with Roy and Wally after school, but scratch that now.

It was a good thing his homework was already completed because now he wouldn't have the time. He zeta'd to the cave, changing from his school uniform into Robin, grabbing a protein bar from his bag and downing it before zeta'ing to Mt. Justice and meeting the team.

* * *

 _2 days later..._

Robin was exhausted and Dick Grayson, even more so. They had just returned home from their assignment and it was a complete and utter disaster. Heavy on the 'dis'.

Not only did Batman and a few other members of the League have to come and bail them out but both Batman and Superman were less than happy with the team right now and the assignment had been a failure.

On top of all that, Dick was pretty sure that Roy was using again, and that the bruises that both Artemis and Red Arrow were sporting when they arrived at the team briefing and had attempted to cover up with makeup were courtesy of their father. Not to mention Red Arrow's bandaged shoulder. Roy had told them he'd gotten hurt out on patrol the other night but the look on Artemis' face told him that there was more to the story.

It was subtle, and the young detective was probably the only person to catch it, but it had been there.

Robin was silent as the dynamic duo zeta'd back to the cave and immediately went for the showers. Batman was at the computers by the time he had finished and changed into his civvies. The Dark Knight's cowl was still up as he glared at the screen of the Batcomputer and typed away at the keyboard going through different files and comparing the analysis of different compounds he was working on for a case.

Dick didn't bother sticking around to help. He had already been lectured by Batman earlier that night at the cave with his team and again in private for his actions while on assignment. He was in no mood to make it worse by lingering when he had two days worth of schoolwork and assignments to catch up on, not to mention prepare for three different academic events.

He had already let down Batman. Nothing good could come from disappointing Bruce Wayne too.

Dick dragged himself to his bedroom and took out his books and got started. The clock on his bedside table told him that it was almost two in the morning. Alfred had brought him a plate of something light to eat. He pushed it to the side. He hadn't eaten all day, but he wasn't hungry at all right now. He was too tired to eat and he needed to knock out at least half of these assignments before school in the morning.

No big deal. He had pulled all nighters before. He just needed to focus. He needed to make a game plan. He needed to calm down. He needed to... He knew exactly what he needed to do.

Looking over his shoulder at his bedroom door, he sighed. Shaking his head, he stood and walked over to the door shutting it all the way. Then he went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

What he needed was hidden under his bathroom sink in the back with his extra toilentries. He grabbed the small case and opened taking out one of the small razors. He felt better just holding it. Calmer, more relaxed.

He let a beat past and closed his eyes trying his best to control his breathing. Focusing on using the breathing techniques Bruce had taught him. He opened his eyes and noticed that it hadn't worked, his hand was shaking slightly. He needed to do it.

He exhaled a shaky breath as he rolled up the sleep of his sweatshirt and cut a line into his flesh. It felt good. Really good. He knew from past experience that the deeper he cut the better it felt, but he had to be careful. He couldn't cut too deep.

He made four semi-deep gashes on his forearm. Deep enough for him to feel better, but not bad enough that he would need stitches, though it would more than likely give him a scar, not that he really cared.

He was bleeding, a lot. Quickly he cleaned up the mess and bandaged his arm and rolled down his sleeve. He'd wasted enough time. He needed to get back to work.

Dick sat back down at his desk and yawned before blinking rapidly a few times trying to jar himself back. Sure, he felt better now, but physically, he was still drained.

He opened the drawer on the side of his desk and reached in the back and pulled out a small plastic bottle of pills. He popped off the cap and shook two of the pills ito his hand. Each pill was 200 mg. Pure caffeine.

He flipped the bottle over read the back. Directions (adults): Take 1/2 - 1 tablet (100-200mg) every 3-4 hours as needed. not to exceed 3 tablets (600mg) every 24 hours. Do not take within 5 hours of bedtime.

Dick sighed. No worries there. He wasn't planning on going to bed at all tonight. He closed the bottle and dry swallowed one of the tablets saving the other for later. He was going to need it.

* * *

Friday night Dick collapsed into his bed face first. He was drenched in sweat and still wearing his workout clothes and he didn't even care.

Bruce had just finished drilling him on the elements of the periodic table, their properties and the atomic number and mass of each element during a training session down in the cave. Bruce had wanted Dick to prepare for the academic decathalon but didn't want the teen to miss out on any training as Robin so he had decided to combine the two activities saying that it would be a great mental workout as well as physical one for the boy. He had been right.

Bruce had been pleased with his son at the end of the workout and Dick was happy. He had been nervous when they first started and he had gotten a few of the questions wrong, but as they kept going he had been able to keep up with the pace even if he did feel did feel completely drained mentally and physically. It was worth it to get a nod of approval from both Batman and Bruce.

Now he just had to survive the rest of the weekend. He still had practice for the decathalon with the rest of his team and prep for the debate all weekend and that was when he didn't have training at Mt. Justice with the rest of young justice.

He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard the tapping on the two windows that led out to the balcony of his room.

Dick groaned and sat up. Muttering to himself about killing Wally for whatever he wanted this late.

He opened the balcony window to see a drenched Artemis standing there shivering in the rain. It was storming outside, not too mention late. He hurriedly pulled the older girl in and eyed her curiously.

She was crying. She was trying to hide it, probably hoping he couldn't tell the difference with the rain, but he noticed. He also noticed that she was favoring her right side and that there was a large bruise on her neck like someone had tried to choke her.

Dick caught his second wind and ran into the bathroom to get a bath sheet and draped it over the soggy girl before directing her too the edge of his bed and sitting down next to her.

"What happened?" Dick asked quietly his eyes shut tight. He was almost too afraid to hear the answer.

Artemis stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and breaking down in tears.

* * *

Dick had gone down downstairs and made two cups of hot chocolate for them while Artemis showered. Alfred was down in the Batcave and Batman had already left to patrol Gotham so he hadn't raised any suspicion, but they weren't in the clear yet.

Artemis had told him that she had just left home. She had stolen Oliver's car. Her father was drunk so it wasn't like he was going to be driving anyway, but her parents still had no idea where she went.

Roy and Oliver had gotten into it a few days ago and Roy had taken off. Dick had already known that. He, Wally and Kaldur were actually talking about stopping by the older teen's safe house and planning an intervention before training one day this week. Both Kaldur and the speedster had been texting him nonstop since their mission earlier in the week, about how they were concerned for their friend.

What he hadn't known was that the teen had returned home tonight and pulled Oliver off of his baby sister before getting into it with the eldest archer all over again. When Artemis left, Dinah had just gotten home and was pulling her husband and son apart.

It sounded to Dick like Oliver was getting worse. The man seriously needed help.

He re-entered his room and frowned before quickly looking away when he noticed the huge purplish bruise decorating her torso. He had left a set of basketball shorts and a sweatshirt out for the girl to put on. He had tossed her clothes in the wash before he made the hot cocoa and verified that the manor was empty. Her wardrobe was now drying in the dryer in the laundry room.

He handed the teen a mug. "Did Oliver do that?"

Artemis sat down on the opposite side of Dick's bed and sipped her drink. Dick sighed and shook his head.

"This has gone too far, Artemis." he began. "I really think we should tell-"

"No." Artemis looked at her friend and skook her head. "No. It's not what you think, Dick. He didn't know."

Dick set his cup down on his nightstand and shifted so that he sat facing the girl. He ran an exasperate hand across his face rubbing his eyes, suddenly remembering how tired he was. His face held a pained expression as he spoke.

"How could he not know?" Dick tried. "He hurt you and Roy. Artemis, I care about him too, but he has a problem. He needs help. I really think we should tell Bruce. He could-"

Artemis shook her head again. "No. We can't tell. No one can know."

Dick stood up. This was getting ridiculous. "Artemis, I get that he's your dad, but if things are so bad you had to leave in the middle of the night-"

"He called me Dinah." Artemis blurted cutting him off.

Dick looked shock. "What?"

Artemis sighed and lowered her cup into her lap. "He called me Dinah." she repeated this time her voice barely above a whisper.

Dick sat back down. "He thought...?"

Artemis nodded. "Yeah." she swallowed hard before looking up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "Like I said, he didn't know. He was drunk. Then he was angry. He didn't realize what he was doing. And last night when he..." she shook her head. "He called me 'Dinah'. So you can't tell anyone. No one can know."

Dick let out a shaky breath. His eyes lingered on her bruised neck for a moment before he lowered his gaze trying to shake the thought of her equally bruised torso. "He didn't...? Artemis? Ollie didn't?"

The teen shook her head quickly biting down on her lower lip. "No. Nothing happened. At least not...He didn't do that."

Dick frowned. The palm of Artemis' hand was massaging her wrist and he could see the faint tint of red. He stood up and walked over to the girl taking the cup from her.

"You hurt yourself." Dick winced turning her hand so he could get a better look at the lines on her wrist and forearm. Thankfully none of them were too deep, but they had started to bleed again over where she had sealed them.

Artemis shrugged. "I couldn't help it."

Dick didn't comment as he helped clean and bandage the wounds. He was too tired to fight and it was late. The clock on his nightstand read 11:54 PM.

Dick collapsed onto his bed. Artemis was laying on the opposite side tucked into herself. He let out a deep sigh. "I wish I never made you that promise."

Artemis' body shuddered as she tried to suppress a sob. She couldn't breakdown again. She was stronger than that. Instead she pulled the covers tighter around her. "I know."

* * *

Artemis had set her alarm to wake her up so that she would be able to dress and leave the manor before anyone knew she was there. That was the plan at least. But she and Dick were so exhausted, both of them slept through the alarm going off.

It was Alfred who discovered the two asleep in bed the next morning and shut the door after frowning at the sight. He walked down the hall and entered the study of Bruce Wayne. The billionare playboy was sitting at his desk typing something on his computer when the butler entered.

"I do believe I've found the explanation for your early morning call, sir." Alfred began.

Bruce looked up. "Are those Artemis'?"

He was referring to the pile of clothes neatly draped over the butler's arm. Alfred nodded. "Yes, sir. I believe they are. I found these this morning in the dryer. And I just saw the young miss Queen asleep in master Richard' s bed. She was wearing his sweatshirt while her clothes were in the laundry."

Bruce furrowed his brow. "Artemis is here? In Dick's bed?"

Alfred's face remained stoic. "I do not believe anything explicit happened between them, master Bruce, if that is what you are implying."

Bruce shook his head slightly amused. "Of course not, Alfred. I just meant Dinah called this morning saying Artemis was missing. She said she ran away in the middle of the night and had assumed she went to Wally's house. Wally said he hadn't heard from her. She assumed he was covering for her. So did I. She thought Dick might know something. I just hadn't expected her to be here."

Alfred nodded. "Understandable, sir. But it did seem as though the two had a late night whatever the case. Should we let them sleep in a little longer?"

Bruce paused thinking about it for a moment. "Sounds like a plan. An extra hour couldn't hurt much. Dick looked like he could use the extra rest from what I saw last night. Let them sleep in a bit longer then take Artemis her clothes abd let them know I would like to see both of them before breakfast. I'm sure there's a good explanation for all of this."

"Very well sir." Alfred nodded turning to leave.

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**Chapter 5: Secrets**

Dick woke up first. He rolled over and looked at the clock on his nightstand and groaned when he saw the time then groaned again when he realized he was still wearing his workout clothes from the previous night and that he was incredibly sore.

Stretching out, his arm bumped Artemis causing the girl to stir and begin to wake up and the events of last night rushed back to him as the feeling of panic kicked in.

"Artemis?" Dick questioned bolting upright. "We overslept!"

"To the contrary, master Richard." Alfred greeted walking into the room with Artemis' ironed clothes in one hand and a tray holding two cups of peppermint tea in the other. "Master Bruce felt that you both required some extra rest and instructed me to let you sleep in. He would like to speak with both of you in his study after you've showered and dressed."

Richard took the offered cup of tea and eyed Artemis worriedly. The elder teen returned the look. "If you would please come with me, young madam." Alfred beckoned to Artemis handing her the drink. "You may prepare yourself in the room across the hall."

Artemis glanced back at Richard before following the butler.

Dick set his cup down on his bedside table and collapsed backwards into his bed. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation with Bruce and he was dreading even more the rest of the day. Memories of his conversation with Artemis last night were coming back to him and one thing was standing out more than the rest: Roy knows.

There was no telling how this was going to play out. He sighed and forced himself to stand back up. It was time to get ready for the day.

He quickly showered and dressed. It was Saturday but he still had to go to school and he had his mock debate today. He donned a pair of khaki's and a plain red button down shirt. He had considered wearing jeans and a pullover but knew that Alfred would just send him back to his room to change. He wasn't in the mood to play the run-around so he got dressed correctly the first time.

His notes for the debate were on his desk and his notebooks for the decathalon and mathlete competitions were already in his bag. He grabbed his notecards and a pen and shoved them into the side of his shoulder bag and was about to leave the room when he felt a familiar twinge behind his right eye.

He paused.

Turning back around, he moved towards his desk drawer and reached for the bottle of caffeine pills. He shook three into his hand and started to put the bottle back in the drawer before thinking better of it and dropping it into his bag.

He took one of the tablets pocketing the remaining two and grabbed his cup of tea sipping it. There was no way he was going to be able to make it through the day without them.

Artemis was already dressed and sitting in a chair in front of Bruce's desk when Dick entered the study. The two were talking and Bruce waved a hand at his son motioning him in.

"I was just telling Artemis that her mother called this morning worried and looking for her." Bruce started as Dick took a seat in the chair beside Artemis. "At the time I had no idea that Artemis was even here. What's going on?"

The duo before him exchanged a look. Both remained silent. Bruce sighed and leaned back in his chair resting his hands neatly on the edge of his desk. Artemis swallowed hard before giving Bruce the censored version of the previous nights' events.

"I'm sorry, uncle Bruce. Roy and my dad were going at it and I just had to get out of there." Artemis finished, internally adding, _It was my fault._

But Dick seemed to be able to sense her thoughts because he shook his head and gently covered her hand with his for a moment.

Bruce noted the bruises on the girl's neck and frowned. "And I see you were caught in the middle."

Artemis followed Bruce's gaze and her hand shot up to her neck as she sunk down in her seat, suddenly self conscious. She couldn't lie about the bruise because she had seen him at the cave, but she couldn't tell him the truth either.

Bruce's expression softened. "Dinah mentioned that Roy and Oliver had been fighting again, and I understand your need to leave the situation, but that's no excuse. Artemis, you cannot run away from home. At the very least you should have called your mother and told her where you were going or informed myself or Alfred that you were here. Dick, you also know better."

Dick chewed on his bottom lip. "I know. I'm sorry, dad."

Bruce gave his son a stern look. "You and I will discuss this more later."

Dick looked down but nodded. Artems frowned. She hadn't meant to get Dick into trouble.

Bruce cleared his throat before eyeing the two teens before him carefully. "You came here instead of going to the mountain. That within itself tells me that something more personal is going on."

Artemis shifted uncomfortably. Bruce's brow furrowed for a moment before a gentle understanding took over. "What happened last night... Is Roy using again?"

Silence. The two teens exchanged a look before looking back down at their laps.

Dick's stomach was in knots. He wanted to tell Bruce everything right then and there. He couldn't stand to see Artemis, one of his teammates and closest friends, the girl who was more like an older sister to him than big cousin, continue to get hurt. She was family. Roy too. He was his brother. One of his very best friends and they were suffering and his silence was only allowing it to go on longer.

He looked into Artemis' eyes and hated himself all the more. Her look was pleading, begging him to keep her secret for just a little while longer. He knew he wasn't going to say anything. He couldn't betray her.

Bruce watched the exchange and noticed the subtle change in his son's demeanor. The boy looked utterly defeated.

"I see," Bruce commented with a frown, his eyes still on Dick. "Alright, I'll make some calls and see what I can do. In the meantime, I've already called Dinah and let her know that you were safe and that I would bring you home in a little while. Canary has cancelled all team training sessions for this weekend. I think she just wants you home. Some family time might be just what you need."

They all stood to leave.

"Hey," Bruce said quietly, stopping Dick with a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let this distract you. You still have to prep for the decathalon and the mathlete competition not to mention you have your mock debate tonight. I know you're worried about your friends but I need your head in the game."

Dick nodded and Bruce patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"You've got this," Bruce told his son. "I know you do. Just don't lose focus. I'll see what I can do to help Roy in the meantime."

Dick forced a smile and nodded again before picking up his shoulder bag and following after Artemis.

* * *

For Wallace West the weekend started off rough. He could hear his parents discussing something rather loudly even before his mother opened his bedroom door and his father pulled back the comforter on his bed.

"See," Wally heard his dad say. "No girl."

His mother frowned and crossed her arms. "She could be hiding. Not that you would care." she rolled her eyes.

Wallace rolled over and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Hey! Privacy please, parents!" he shouted pulling his duvet back over his legs, grateful that he was wearing boxers because sometimes he slept without them.

His mother gave him a look and his father half smirked. Wally cocked an eyebrow. Okay, yeah. Something was definately up.

He sighed, speeding out of his bed and into the hall bathroom and quickly got dressed before racing back to his room and sitting on his bed with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. It took about seven seconds.

"Okay, good morning mom and dad." Wally grinned brushing his teeth and tying his shoe as he sat in front of them. "What's on your mind this fine morning?"

His father filled him in at the kitchen table while his mother made breakfast. Wally shook his head and checked his phone.

"No, dad. I haven't heard from her." He said with a frown. "She just up and left last night?"

Rudolph nodded at his son. "That's what her mother said. Thought she might be here with you."

Wally checked his phone again. "No. She didn't call or text me. That's weird. Hold on, let me call her."

Voicemail. "Hey beautiful," Wally spoke to the machine. "Give me a call when you get this. Love you." He hung up and sent a text saying to call him. He sent one to Dick and Roy too.

It was Kaldur who called him back five minutes later. Wally answered the call and devoured his breakfast before telling his parents he was going out. It was Saturday. They didn't mind. He promised to phone home if he heard from Artemis so they could tell her parents if they knew anything.

His mother still didn't seem completely happy about the situation but he was grateful when his father gave her a kiss and shooed him out the door.

He had to meet up with Kal and fast. This was bad. Really bad.

* * *

Dick ignored his breakfast choosing instead to guzzle two large cups of coffee as he reviewed his notecards for the debate.

Bruce didn't comment as he watched his son prepare, eyeing the untouched plate of pancakes and eggs with a frown.

Dick looked over his notecards, a pen between his teeth for changes and a highlighter behind his right ear to embolden key ideas. His tablet was in his hand scanning for any new information he could use.

He didn't need to eat. It would only slow him down at this point. He needed to focus. Alfred had forced him to eat dinner last night. That was good enough. And if he was being completely honest, he didn't have much of an appetite. His stomach was still twisted in knots over what to do about Artemis and Roy. The only reason he was drinking the tea and coffee was because he knew that Bruce and Alfred were going to hound him if he didn't eat or drink something and he needed the caffeine to keep him going. He was still exhausted and felt like he was running on fumes. He couldn't stop now.

Artemis would be going home after breakfast and based off of what she had told him last night, Oliver was only getting worse. There was no telling what he would do to her if he was alone with her again. How far would he go?

A cold shudder ran through him and he shook his head clearing it from his thoughts. He needed to focus. He shuffled his cards and took a long sip of his coffee.

What about Roy? He had figured out earlier in the week that the teen was definately using again. And now Bruce knew too, which meant that soon both his Uncle Ollie and Aunt Dinah would know and maybe they could get Roy some help. That wasn't so bad.

But Roy also knew about what Ollie had been doing to Artemis. How was he going to react to that? Would he tell? Would he go after Oliver himself? Would he relapse again? Roy was already using now. Was this new information about to make it worse?

Dick shook his head. He couldn't do this right now. He turned off his tablet and shoved his cards into his bag. He downed the rest of the coffee in his cup and glanced across the table at Bruce and Artemis.

"Ready?" he asked ignoring the tightness that was clutching at his chest. He could feel the familiar panic trying to set in. He clenched his fists under the table.

Bruce picked up his cup and casually sipped his coffee. "Dick, you haven't even touched your plate."

"No time." Dick replied standing up. That was half true. The other half was that he was certain that he wouldn't be able to keep any of it down with the way his stomach was turning flips. He was barely certain he wuld be able to keep down the tea and coffee. He needed to get to school. "I don't wanna be late. Artemis?"

Artemis finished off her juice and stood up nodding. She wasn't in any rush to get back home but she had finished her food a little while ago and she recognized the look in Dick's eye. That, coupled with the way he kept clenching and uncleching his fist against his bag told her exactly what was up and she had a feeling it was partly her fault.

"I'm ready, Uncle Bruce." Artemis said glancing at the man still sitting at the table.

Bruce nodded, he was concerned but his face betrayed nothing as he finished off his coffee and stood up starting after the two teens.

* * *

Kaldur had called him from Roy's apartment. It was a safehouse he had in Gotham not too far from Artemis and Dick's school. Apparently he had gone to check on the teen and found him in rough shape. Wally hadn't wanted to alarm his parents. They had enough going on worrying about him and Artemis. Where was she anyway?

He had told Kal that he would pick up the usual supplies and stop by. He didn't know what was going on with Roy lately, but they had suspected that the older teen had relapsed, this just proved their fears.

He left directly after breakfast, stopping to pick up some essentials along with bread, bananas and gatorade before zeta'ing to the safe house. Kaldur let him in.

"He looks awful." Wally commented eyeing the passed out teen in the bed.

The bedroom door was open and all of the windows in the apartment were halfway up. He wrinkled his nose. He could make out the faint smell of bleach and pine-sol like someone had been scrubbing the hardwood floors of the apartment recently. He spotted the waste basket next to the bed and the washcloth draped over Roy's neck. The sheets were tangled up around his waist and legs and he was still sweating despite wearing nothing but his boxers. His back and arms were littered in bruises. Wally winced just looking at him and shook his head.

"What the hell happened?" Wally asked following Kaldur into the kitchen. "I suspected he was using again, but I didn't think it was this bad. Is Ollie drinking again?"

Kaldur'ahm took the groceries from the redheaded speedster. "I am not sure, but that seems the most likely answer."

They both knew that Oliver had a violent streak when he was drinking. Roy had never admitted aloud to them had bad things were, but they noticed. The redheaded archer had always covered for his father, Wally assumed in an effort to protect his younger sister, but Oliver had never seemed like the kind of guy who would raise his hand to a woman. Let alone his own daughter. Hell, the man wasn't even that fond of taking down female villains.

There was just something about raising his hand to a woman that had never seemed to set right with Oliver Queen and Wally could relate to that. He could never imagine Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, raising his hand to his wife or daughter.

Sure, he had seen Roy and Ollie go at it a few times. Things had never gotten physical, not in front of him anyway, but they had sure come close more than once. Both men were stubborn and strong-willed. It was no surprise that sometimes they would clash. And he hated it when they did.

Roy would shut down for a bit sometimes. Artemis took it hard too. He thought that sometimes she blamed herself for what was going on. Maybe that's what happened last night. She had seen Roy and Oliver fighting and left home for a bit to get away. But why hadn't she come to him?

Wallace frowned. "Have either of you heard from Artemis? Apparently she's missing. Her parents called mine thinking she was with me, but I haven't heard from her. I was concerned before but after seeing Roy I'm worried. What the hell happened last night?"

Kaldur turned back to face his friend frowning. "I haven't heard from her. Roy called me last night, he sounded out of it. By the time I arrived he was already..." He looked pass Wally back into the open bedroom at his best friend lying almost unconscious in his bed.

Wally put a reassuring hand on Kaldur's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's not your fault man." He said quietly. "There was nothing any of us could do."

Kaldur'ahm nodded once and gave Wally a small smile, grateful to his friend. "Before he became sick he told me that he and Mr. Queen got into a fight last night. He said his father had hurt Artemis and that it was his fault, but that's all that I could get out of him. I do not know the full story of what happened. Nor have I heard from Artemis."

Wally was about to comment when his phone went off signaling he had a text message. It was from Dick.

 **Dick Grayson W.:** _What's up kf? At practice. Text me._

 **Wally West:** _Hey, Arty is missing. Parents totally flipped on me this morning. Heard from her? BTW at Roy's place by your skl. He's definately relapsed. Fight with Ollie last nite. Kal is here too._

 **Dick Grayson W.:** _Fuck! Art is fine. She was at the manor last nite. I'll explain later. B took her home after he dropped me off. How's Roy?_

 **Dick Grayson W.:** _B knows about Roy's relapse. 'rents will probably know soon. Might be best to keep him there_.

 **Wally West:** _Copy. She tell you what happen? Roy's in bad shape but we got it covered._

 **Dick Grayson W.:** _GTG. Call Art. Keep me posted._

Wally frowned down at his phone. "Artemis is headed home." he told Kaldur. "Apparently she spent the night at Dick's place."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Wally sighed. "I'm calling her now." He dialed her number on his phone. It went straight to voicemail. His phone bleeped a moment later with a text.

 **Hottest Girlfriend Ever (AQ):** _Hey. Can't talk txt me._

 **Most Epic BF (Wally):** _Hey beautiful. You okay?_

 **Hottest Girlfriend Ever (AQ):** _Yeah. Fine. Sorry, long nite. Wats up?_

 **Most Epic BF (Wally):** _World was ending. Parents freaked out. You were missing. Guess they thought I kidnapped you. Need me too?_

 **Hottest Girlfriend Ever (AQ):** _LOL. No. Sorry. Crashed at Uncle B manor._

 **Most Epic BF (Wally):** _Why? Something happen?_

 **Hottest Girlfriend Ever (AQ):** _Not really. Minor disagreements with 'rents. All good now_

 **Most Epic BF (Wally):** _Sure babe? Need me to come over?_

 **Hottest Girlfriend Ever (AQ):** _No that's okay. Heard from Roy?_

 **Most Epic BF (Wally):** _Yeah. At his safehouse now by Gotham Acad. Kal's here._

 **Hottest Girlfriend Ever (AQ):** _Is he okay?_

 **Most Epic BF (Wally):** _Yeah. He relapsed. B knows?_

 **Hottest Girlfriend Ever (AQ):** _Yeah... Keep him there. Mom and B are talking now. Think you can sober him up by Mon?_

 **Most Epic BF (Wally)** : _We can try. Are you sure everything's ok? Kal can stay with him. I can come by_.

 **Hottest Girlfriend Ever (AQ)** : _I'm ok. Just really tired. Gonna crash. Call you later?_

 **Most Epic BF (Wally):** _Yeah. NP_

 **Most Epic BF (Wally):** _I love you_

 **Hottest Girlfriend Ever (AQ):** _Love you too_

Wally looked up from his phone and sighed. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Artemis collapsed back in her bed with her pillow over her face. Things were completely falling apart and it was all her fault. She had lied to Wally and practically brushed him off. He was being sweet. He was concerned and she couldn't seven talk to him. She had taken the cowardly way approach and texted him. It was the only way she could communicate right now. If she had answered his call she was positive her voice would have betrayed her. No, she needed Wally to believe everything was alright. Besides, he was with Roy. He was more useful there than coming over to hold her hand as she tried not to break down.

Bruce was downstairs talking with Dinah now. They believed the problem was Roy and his drug habit. Her big brother had relapsed and she had inadvertantly thrown him under the bus.

It wasn't his fault. It was hers. It was Olivers!

If he hadn't been drinking... She shook the thought from her head. Roy would have never lost his temper. He would never have seen Oliver, his father, trying to hurt her.

Things had always been a bit dicey between Roy and their father, especially once their parents had discovered Roy's drug problem, and they had only gotten worse since Queen Consolidated had become under seige. Oliver had started drinking heavily then and he and Roy had started butting heads even more.

They just needed to survive the weekend. If they could ride it out 'til Monday all could be worked out. It was getting through the rest of the weekend that was proving to be difficult.

Artemis sighed and shut her eyes tight ignoring the sting behind them ass she willed her tears not to flow. She had already gotten Dick in trouble with Bruce and she had still forced him to keep quiet even though she knew he hated it. She saw him at breakfast. He looked like he was about to break. He couldn't even eat. It was all he could do to keep from having a panic attack right then and there.

She would have to call and check on him later. She knew he was busy with practice but she had reognized that look in his eye. He had apologized to her as he had gotten out the car when Bruce dropped him off at the school. Of course his father had assumed the teen was talking about everything that had happened that morning but Artemis knew better. He was apologizing in advance for what he was about to do. She had nodded in understanding. She couldn't blame him, after all, it was no doubt her actions that had drawn him to it.

She knew how stressed he got before a competition. She knew how hard he worked, how intense his focus became. He wanted to make Bruce proud. His father pushed him to excel and give 110% in everything. She knew the man expected the absolute best from his son and still she had pressured Dick to keep her secret. No wonder he had been about to crack.

She looked up and over at her window as she heard a car approach. It was the Wayne limo. They had driven Oliver's car back to her house and now Alfred was here to pick up Bruce.

 _Great,_ she thought slightly annoyed. _Now for a heart to heart with mom before she grounds me for a year._

Dinah had been relieved to see her daughter and had held her tight for a long minute when Bruce had pulled up to their home. She had gently scolded the girl for scaring her and running off the way she had before sentencing her to wait in her room while she had a talk with her "Uncle Bruce".

Artemis let out an exasperate breath and sat up straight in her bed as she watched Bruce Wayne get into the back of the limosine. She wasn't a child anymore.

 _Just make it to Monday,_ she told herself. _Focus on the positive. Dad's in his room still passed out after all the excitement last night. Mom said she's staying home the rest of the weekend. Small blessings._

There was a knock at the door before her mother entered wearing a sad smile.

"Oh, Artemis." Dinah started. She sat down beside the girl on her bed an enveloped her daughter in a hug. "It's okay, babygirl. I'm sorry you were caught in the middle of that."

Artemis held her mother tighter as silent tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, mom. I'm so sorry." Artemis hiccupped. She couldn't tell her mother the truth but at least she could apologize.

* * *

 **A/N:** _To Be Continued..._


	6. Teaser-Ch6 will replace this on Sat

Hey,

So we realize you probably got to this page thinking it was a new chapter. Sorry! But whenever you see a teaser like this we're giving you a sneak peak at a new story that will be posted soon, but that also means that the story that you are currently reading is about to end.

YJ Secrets and Family ends in 2 more not so short chapters. Chapter 6: Cover-ups and Chapter 7:Exposed. But not to worry, you our loyal readers get a sneak preview of a new story, we've been working on. Chapter 1 of that story will be posted the same day that the final chapter of this story ends.

So, without further ado...

* * *

 **Warning! Explicit Smut warning :)**

 **Summary: Dick is heartbroken when Wally starts dating Artemis but Roy suggest dating someone knew to help. Hurt Dick, protective Roy/Wally and Daddybats moments. Rating for sexual content, language and self harm. No OC.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :( I do not own YJ or The Batman**

 **Genre: hurt/comfort; angst**

 **Characters: Bruce W./Batman; Dick G./robin; Roy H./red arrow; Wally W./kid flash**

 **Let us know what you guys think. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Trying to Move On**

Richard Grayson showed up to the apartment of Roy Harper with extra bags of popcorn and a six pack of rootbeer. It was movie night and the archer smiled as he let the boy wonder into his home. "Extra in case kid appetite has already eaten the three bowls you already made."

Roy laughed. "Thanks for thinking ahead, but Wally just called me a few minutes ago and asked for a raincheck. Apparently Artemis scored them tickets to some museum in Central City. Guess we'll be okay with the one bowl tonight."

"Oh," Dick said placing the snacks on the table and trying not to sound too disappointed. It had been weeks since Wally had been able to hang out with them and Dick especially, was missing his friend.

Roy gave the boy a reassuring look and put on the movie, some sci-fi thriller. He handed the younger teen a slice of pizza and a rootbeer as they sat on his couch. "We could always postpone until next week and I could talk to M'gann and ask her to do something with Artemis so that we know he's free." Roy offered.

Dick shook his head. He knew what Roy was hinting at. Roy was one of the few people who knew about his crush on Wally. Roy knew how much it had hurt him when Wally and Artemis got together and how upset he had been everytime Wally blew one of them off to spend time with Artemis. He wasn't mad at his friend. He understood that he wanted and needed to spend time with his girlfriend. Dick just wanted to spend time with Wally too.

"No, but thanks." Dick said after a moment. "Besides, M'gann will probably be too busy with Conner anyway."

Roy nodded. He hated seeing the little bird upset like this. Kid Flash and Artemis had been dating for about three months. Maybe it was time for the little bird to find someone new.

"Hey, didn't you say that some kid from your school asked you out?" Roy asked stuffing popcorn into his mouth. He wasn't really watching the movie, but he did like popcorn. When Wally was around he and Dick barely got any.

Dick shrugged. He wasn't really paying much attention to the movie either. He had seen it before. They had only picked it because Wally said he hadn't seen it.

"Yeah," Dick said. "Andy Mallory. He asked me out yesterday." Dick told him remembering the conversation he had with Mallory after school the day before.

"And..." Roy prompted shoving in another mouthful of popcorn.

"And nothing." Dick said frowning. "It's Andrew Mallory. Sure, he's calmed down a bit since his days of aiding criminals with his big brother as the duo Wrath and Scorn, but I don't know about dating him."

"Okay, so it doesn't have to go anywhere or be serious, but if it gets your mind off of Wally what harm could one date do." Roy said. "Besides, a distraction like that could be exactly what you need to get over him."

Dick thought about it for a moment before deciding that Roy was probably right. Sure, maybe dating a Mallory wasn't the ideal way to get over Wally but he could definitely use the distraction. Anything to do aside from dwelling on the fact that Wally would never see him the way that he wanted him to. What could it hurt?

"I'll think about it." Dick said reaching for the popcorn that Roy was hogging. The older held it out of reach smiling when Dick nudged him with his foot. Roy teased him for a moment longer tossing popcorn at him and laughing when Dick attempted to catch it with his mouth. After a few failed attempts Roy handed the younger teen the bowl laughing hysterically.

He looked at Dick as the younger tossed a few kernels into the air above his head and successfully caught them in his mouth. He understood why the boy was so upset. Things were a lot more fun whenever Wally was around but he really did think dating someone else would be good for him and who knew, maybe this Mallory guy would turn out to be just what Dick needed.

* * *

Andrew picked him up the following Saturday. Dick had told Bruce that the two were going out to play paintball with some friends and to say that the billionaire was surprised would be and understatement.

The Wayne's and the Mallory's had called a truce years ago when The Batman had taken the antidote of Joker's laugh toxin to the Mallory's after they had been arrested as Wrath and Scorn. The villainous counterparts to the Dark Knight and Boy Wonder. However since the Mallory's had deep pockets and ties to Gotham and hadn't actually committed any real crime they were released. The Villainous duo had agreed not to disclose Batman and Robin's identities to the public and give up their goal of protecting criminals for the sake of honoring their parents. And chose to return to their comfortably lavish lifestyle.

However; Andy and Dick had a strained relationship at best. Their childish rivalry was hard to forget and Bruce was shocked to say the least that the two boys were willingly going out to spend time together.

"This isn't some elaborate ruse for you two to try and kill each other is it?" Bruce asked his son only half joking.

Dick shrugged. "I don't know yet. Andy asked me if I wanted to go and it sounded like fun so I said why not. What's the big deal? You get along with Andy's older brother Will."

Bruce and Alfred exchanged glances.

"Yeah," Bruce started. "But Will and I haven't spent the last four years competing with each other and fighting. We were friends even before we knew they were Wrath and Scorn. And it's not like the two of us hang out nearly as much as we used to."

Dick had to admit Bruce was right, but if he didn't go out with Andy he would just be sitting in his room thinking about Wally and he really didn't want to do that.

"We'll be back before patrol tonight." Dick called as he headed for the front door of the manor.

Bruce looked at Alfred. The butler simply shrugged and returned to dusting. "You did say you thought he should get out of the house more, sir." Alfred reminded him still cleaning.

"Yes, but I assumed he would be going to the mountain and spending more time with the team, not hanging out with Andrew Mallory." Bruce said slightly worried. "Sure, he and Dick have a lot in common but they used to fight non-stop when they were kids Alfred. The thought of them as friends..."

Alfred gave a small nod. "Master Dick is more than capable of making good decisions if that is what you are worried about master Bruce. I'm certain their paintball war will end with them still rivals and all will be balanced in the world once again."

Bruce smiled. "I'm sure you are right Alfred."

For once, Alfred couldn't have been more wrong.

After their paintball fight Saturday, which both Dick and Andy agreed to call a draw after being the only two not tagged on either team after three hours, the two had gone to grab a bite and ended up talking. As it turned out they had even more in common than they had initially thought.

Andy of course no longer went out with his big brother as Wrath and Scorn, but that didn't mean that the blond teen was excused from training or performing well in school. Just like Dick, Andy was expected to stay in peak physical condition and be an academic. He didn't spend his nights using his martial arts training and hacking skills for missions like Dick, but just like the bird he would much rather be playing videogames or watching movies with friends than training even though neither much minded the training.

As it had turned out, Andy thought Dick was cute, smart and funny, laughing when the teen began picking apart the English language. "I'm serious," Dick said smiling. "Why is no one ever just whelmed?"

"You're ridiculous." Andy had told him. "Plus I'm pretty sure that whelmed is already a word."

Dick looked at the teen smiling. "Oh yeah? What about aster?"

Andy just laughed.

* * *

Dick and Andy had been seeing each other for a little over a month. In secret of course. Dick had never told Bruce that he was gay. And Andy didn't feel the need to tell his playboy big brother about his sexuality. Dick was happy. It turned out that Andy wasn't that horrible once you really got to know him, plus spending time with him kept his mind off of missing Wally.

Andy came over to the house about two or three times a week after school to do homework and spar with Dick. Though their sparring sessions usually turned into wrestling matches whenever Alfred or Bruce left the room. They kept up the act of just barely being able to tolerate one another in front of Bruce or Alfred. Continuing to compete with each in videogames, acrobatics and trash talking one another while sparring. Dick was content with Bruce believing he preferred the company, which wasn't altogether untrue.

Dick still went over for movie night at Roy's whether Wally could make it or not. Though, Wally seemed to try and make it more times than not lately. And he still spent most of his time at Mt. Justice with the team.

On days when Andy came over after school the teen usually left to go home around six. Robin then left to meet with the rest of his team donning a fake smile whenever he saw Wally or Artemis together. It still hurt to see them as a couple, but on the days he hung out with Andy before coming to the cave it was a little easier to stomach.

But both Bruce and Alfred were happy as well that Dick seemed to be out of his funk. They knew how much he missed spending time with his friend once Wally had begun dating Artemis. The young speedster had been one of the first friends Dick had made and they knew he had missed having his best pal around to hang out with. They were glad that he was back to being a laughing, joking, social little bird. Spending time with Andy or Roy.

* * *

It was Friday.

They had been playing videogames in Dick's room. Bruce was still at the office and Alfred had gone out, something about running an errand, so they were alone.

Andy had won the last four games in a row and was gloating about his soon to be fifth. Dick tossed down his controller the second Andy made the kill shot.

"What's wrong Dickie bird? Tired of getting your butt kicked?" Andy teased turning to face him. "Come on. Maybe sixth time's the charm, but probably not the way you play. I could spend hours kicking-"

Dick kissed him. He had only wanted the teen to stop talking and it worked. Andy didn't pull away. Instead he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth eliciting a soft moan from Dick.

Dick moved backwards on the bed the two were sitting on as their kissing became more heated. Hands began exploring, sliding beneath clothing. Andy moved so that he was sitting in his boyfriend's lap. Hips grinding against each other as the two hungrily and needingly devoured each other's kisses.

Andy kissed and sucked Dick's neck. Lifting the boy's shirt slipping it off of him. His tongue moved down the ebony haired teen's chest to his nipples. Kissing and sucking each one causing Dick to moan in pleasure.

He discarded his own shirt as Dick planted kisses on his neck and continued teasing the young hero moving his hips more aggressively as his lips crashed once again into Dick's. He could feel Dick's body responding to him; feel Dick getting hard beneath him. His erection now straining against his jeans.

He moved off of the teen trailing kisses down to the boy's hips. He unzipped the young hero's pants, looking up at him and flashing a smile.

Dick looked down at him slightly confused as the blond removed his cock from his pants. "Andy, what are you-?"

Dick gasped as wet heat from Andy's mouth made contact with his heated flesh and moaned loudly as the teen's tongue moved up and down his length before dipping into the boy's slit. Andy waited a moment for Dick to catch his breath before continuing. Dick tried to contain himself as he watched the blond head bob up and down around his cock.

His head tilted back and he gently rocked his hips forward moaning in pleasure as his boyfriend sucked him. The warmth and the wetness from the his boyfriend's mouth had him about ready to explode.

Andy hummed and slurped greedily as Dick's hips moved gently thrusting himself inside Andy's mouth. He heard Dick moan louder as the boy got closer to orgasm and Andy sucked harder, moved faster.

He pulled back for a moment and sucked on the head of Dick's cock humming happily as the first drops of cum fell onto his tongue. His hands teased his boyfriend's balls.

Dick gripped his sheets, groaning. Andy took the whole of him into his mouth again slurping loud and fast before slowing down causing Dick to groan loudly tightening his grip on the sheets. Andy let his tongue graze over the boy's shaft before his mouthed sucked harder. Dick couldn't hold it back anymore and came with a deep moan, his body shuddering slightly at the sudden release and feeling of ecstasy.

Andy sucked harder for a moment as Dick came causing the boy to bite his lip moaning even more. Andy swallowed him down before pulling back and panting lightly to catch his breath.

"That was intense." Dick said smiling as Andy planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yeah," Andy agreed. "Wasn't expecting that to happen."

Dick looked at the older teen and raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Andy laughed as he watched Dick get dressed. "Okay, yeah. So I might have been a little caught up in the moment. Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." Dick smiled as he tossed Andy his shirt. "That was- That was great. I've never felt better."

Andy slipped his shirt on and grabbed his boyfriend by the hips. "Good to hear." he whispered into the ebony teen's ear. "We should have fun like this more often."

Dick smiled. "Yeah, maybe we should."

"And you kissed me first for the record." Andy stated as he bent down and picked up a controller from the floor and tossed it onto the bed.

Dick blushed. "Yeah, well in my defense, I just wanted you to shut up."

Andy smirked. "That's a pretty effective technique you used. Do I get the same treatment everytime I kick your butt or do I have to-"

Dick grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him silencing the teen. "You talk too much." Dick told him smiling.

Andy smiled and kissed him again. "I have to go. Fencing practice with Will."

Dick nodded. "Yeah, I should probably hit the showers. It's movie night tonight at Roy's."

Andy frowned. "You know on second thought, I'm pretty sure Will won't care if I skip out on fencing. We can stay in and watch a movie here or even go out and catch something if you want."

Dick gave Andy a look. He had forgotten how jealous the teen could get at times.

"It's just our weekly movie night. Nothing for you to be worried about." Dick tried.

Andy crossed his arms. "Yeah, you and Harper alone in his house watching movies in the dark. Absolutely nothing for me to worry about there."

Dick frowned at his sarcasm. "It's not like that. We're just friends."

"Maybe _you_ just see him as a friend, but he's clearly into you." Andy sighed grabbing Dick and pulling him close. "Is Wally at least coming this time?"

Dick tensed at the mention of Wally, but Andy didn't seem to notice. "Uh, yeah." he said. "Roy hasn't texted me saying he's cancelled so he'll probably be there." he admitted feeling guilty.

Andy nodded "Good, at least you and Harper won't be alone." He kissed Dick one last time before leaving. "Call me tonight?"

"Yeah, of course." Dick said as he walked Andy out.

Andy was definitely the jealous type. And he had a temper. It was the main reason he hadn't told Andy about his crush on Wally. That and he didn't want Andy to realize that he wasn't entirely over the speedster either. It was best if he kept those two worlds separate for everyone's sake.

* * *

The two had been dating for about six months now and Dick had been extra careful about not mentioning movie night, Roy, or Wally to Andy. Even when he had to go on missions with the team he would say just that: The Team. Fortunately, they didn't really talk about his work as Robin so it was an easy subject to avoid.

Dick liked spending time with Andy. He made him feel special. They hung out, went to the movies, played videogames (which usually ended with one of them on their knees pleasuring the other), sparred together, competed against one another.

Bruce couldn't have been more pleased with his progress as Robin. Training with Andy helped push Dick further, the two boys were always trying to outshine each other and it actually made Dick a better Robin having someone on his level to compete with. Dick couldn't have been happier. That is unless he was with Wally of course.

He couldn't help it. He was still hung up on the speedster. So Dick was glad when Andy called and asked if he wanted to come over Friday night.

The young hero had the night off from patrol and they hadn't had a mission all week. He told Alfred that he was going over to Andy's to play a new videogame and that he wouldn't be home for dinner. Bruce had given him permission since it was the weekend and he didn't have school the next day.

Normally it would have been movie night with Roy and Wally, but Will was out of town and Andy was home alone. Besides, Wally blew off their movie nights constantly to spend time with his girlfriend. Dick should be allowed to do the same.

Videogames turned into the teens watching a few comedies on Netflix and ordering takeout. They were cuddled up together in Andy's bed. Andy's arms wrapped securely around Dick as the younger boy snuggled close leaning his head into his boyfriend's chest.

Dick wasn't sure how it started, but before he knew it he was sitting in Andy's lap, hips grinding against the older boy's as they were making out. Andy's shirt was unbuttoned, open, exposing his chest as Dick climbed off of the older teen's lap and trailed kisses down his neck and chest.

He undid Andy's belt as their lips locked again in a heated kiss, Dick's hand's lower, unzipping his boyfriend's jeans. Andy lifted his hips for a moment allowing Dick to slide his pants and boxers down exposing him.

Dick dropped to floor between his boyfriend's legs and took the older teen in his mouth. Andy's gasp turned into a pleasure filled moan as he watched Dick work. He leaned back into his bed, propping himself up on his elbows. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head and he let out a soft cry of pleasure when he felt his member against the back of Dick's throat. His hand reached down and tangled itself in Dick's hair holding onto the boy's head for a moment and holding him there.

He heard Dick gasp for air when he pulled the boy's head back a few seconds later. Andy smiled and lowered Dick's head back down onto him. Dick again took the whole of his boyfriend into his mouth causing Andy to moan aloud when he felt himself in his boyfriend's throat. After a moment he pulled Dick off of him and brought the boy's lips to his for a kiss.

He needed him. Andy actually needed Dick. In more ways than one. He wanted to be inside of him, moving, pleasing him, hearing the teen call out his name.

He kicked off his pants and boxers that were around his ankles as he moved backwards on the bed his lips still locked in a heated kiss with Dick's. They parted only briefly to allow Dick's shirt to come off before resuming back to their original state.

Andy's hands wandered down to Dick's shorts as the younger raised his hips and allowed Andy to remove his remaining clothing. Dick moaned and moved faster as he felt himself rubbing against Andy.

Andy couldn't stand it anymore. He broke the kiss the moment Dick picked up the pace, his breathing ragged as he tried to control himself. Dick started nibbling on his neck. Placing sweet kisses and nibbling on his collar bone.

Andy managed to reach into the top drawer of his nightstand and retrieve the small bottle of lube. He pushed against his boyfriend's chest getting the boy's attention. Dick nodded his consent and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before climbing off of his lap.

Andy quickly lubed his fingers and turned to face his boyfriend. Dick captured his lips in a kiss gasping as he felt one of Andy's fingers at his entrance. Andy paused for a moment waiting for Dick's consent before continuing.

Dick let out a small whimper as Andy slowly pressed one finger then two then three into him. His hips rocked slowly back and forth as Andy fingered him. He knew this was Dick's first time and he didn't want to hurt him. He took his time moving making sure to go slow as he prepped him, smiling as he listened to Dick practically whine and moan for him to keep going when he stopped.

Dick was in pure bliss as he moved under Andy when the older finally entered him. It was perfect and sweet. Andy was so gentle and moved slow and cautious. He took his time checking to make sure he wasn't hurting Dick. Slowing and stopping whenever Dick made a pained cry and waiting until he told him he was okay before continuing.

Dick gave a small moan as pain gave way to pleasure. He bucked his hips back and forth slowly meeting the rise and fall of Andy's. Their fingers entwined together as they moved. Their lips placing soft kisses on each other's skin. Andy's lips grazing Dick's swallowing the boy's soft cries of pleasure.

When it was over, Andy grabbed a few tissues and cleaned them both before returning to his bed and snuggling close to his boyfriend and holding him in his arms. Dick fell asleep against Andy listening to the older boy tell him he loved him.

Not once had he thought about Wally.

* * *

 **A/N: So I wanted to start the story off kinda happy before things just become drama filled and angsty plus it gives you a bit of background Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**

 **And BTW:**

 **Andy and Will Mallory are not OC. They are real characters from both the comic and the cartoon The Batman. I liked Wrath and Scorn and wish people would use them more often. They made awesome villains because they were exactly like Batman and Robin just without the moral justice code.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Cover - ups will replace this teaser Saturday April 1st 2017**

 **Chapters 1 and 2 of our sneak peak story will be posted the same day that Chapter 7:Exposed goes up.**

 **Also feel free to check out Adventures in Growing up Bats. That story will resume Saturday April 8.**

 **As always, thanks for reading and reviewing**


End file.
